Boy's Night
by PrincessPika
Summary: What happens when you mix a girl's sleepover, a boy's night and a webcam? A funny night! Rated T for language and a few other stuff. Thanks y'all so much for reviewing! COMPLETE!
1. Let's get this partay started!

This is one of my ideas that I got at like midnight. I'm begging you all, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 15-ish.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let's Get This Partay Started!**

It was 7:30 p.m, in Konaha. Couples were setting foot at the many resturants, and the place was buzzing, even for a Saturday night.

But, there were two places that were bustling with excitment the most.

The house of Uzumaki Naruto, was filled with the guys from the Rookie Nine, plus Team Guy.

Another place that was practically rocking with excitment was Haruno Sakura's apartment. Their party consisted of Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari(Who, as the Sand Ambassador, had to be invited) and Sakura.

"Listen girls. We have food, clothes, make-up, diaries, pictures of boys, and a web cam. What we need is one thing." Ino announced, standing up, surveying the living room.

"Umm...y-you...a-aren't g-gonna i-invite t-the b-boys o-over, a-are y-ou, Ino?" Hinata stuttered, looking at the overly confident blonde.

"Ino-pig! You better not! My mom's gonna kill me! She's away on a mision, and she expects this place all in one piece when she gets back!" Sakura said, glaring at Ino.

"Don't worry, Forehead. Just video-call one of the guys, and hook the phone up to the webcam." Ino said, smiling.

"Hey, now that you mention it, I remember Lee saying something about a Boy's night at Naruto's" TenTen said, hanging up-side down of the couch.

"Hell Ya! I'll call Naruto." Sakura said, flipping the phone, and dialing her teammate.

* * *

At Naruto's house:

"Kiba! Get that mutt away from my ramen!" Naruto yelled, looking around his living room, which was crowded by Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Lee , Neji and himself. It would've been great, but Kiba had to bring Akamaru, who was destroying Naruto's love, Ramen-chan(I had to add that, sorry).

"First off, Akamaru is not a mutt, and Secondly, don't leave your stupid ramen lying around!" Kiba growled, glaring at the loud mouthed baka.

"Dobe, your cell phone is ringing." Sasuke informed him, casually eating a tomato.

"I canm hear just fine, teme." Naruto said, answering his phone.

"Hey Sakura-chan!You're on Speakerphone" He yelled into the phone, and Sakura winced

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke-kun, guys. Tenten said that y'all are havin' a sleepover, so Ino-pig forced me to call." Sakura said, causing Ino to glare at her when Sakura called her Ino-pig.

"Forehead!!! I told you to not call me that infront of the guys!!" Ino yelled.

"Don't call me Forehead, Ino-slob!" Sakura yelled, causing everyone who heard the convo to sweatdrop.

"H-hi N-Naruto-kun. K-kiba-kun, S-shino-san, Neji-nii-san." Hinata said, her face heating up.

"Hey Hinata!!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked.

"Hi Hinata." Shino said

"Hi, Hinata-nee-chan." Neji said, eating a tomato, which he and Sasuke brought bags of over.

"Hey Lee, Neji." TenTen said, grabbing the phone.

"Hey TenTen!" Lee shouted, a freaky huge smile on his face

"Hi TenTen." Neji said, looking down at his tomato.

"Um, Ino was saying something about a videocall, you have a webcam, dontcha Naruto?" TenTen said, and after hearing the response, she smiled.

"Then turn it on! You guys have so gotta see Ino and Sakura fight. It's hilarious."

At that point, the guys saw Ino and Sakura, both armed with pillows, hitting each other, Hinata was attempting to calm them down, Temari was flipping through a fashion mahgazine, and Tenten who was smiling and waving at the camera.

"Hey, Shikamaru.. Ino said that she likes you alot!!" Sakura said into the camera, smiling big.

"Forehead!! Shika, I don't I swear. You are so dead, Billboard Brow!"


	2. Finally, she calmed down

This is one of my ideas that I got at like midnight. I'm begging you all, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShikaTem, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finally, she calmed down.**

_Previously on Boy's night:_

_At that point, the guys saw Ino and Sakura, both armed with pillows, hitting each other, Hinata was attempting to calm them down, Temari was flipping through a fashion magazine, and Tenten who was smiling and waving at the camera._

_"Hey, Shikamaru.. Ino said that she likes you alot!!" Sakura said into the camera, smiling big._

_"Forehead!! Shika, I don't I swear. You are so dead, Billboard Brow!"_

* * *

"Shikamaru, you're blushing!" Choji announced,after finishing his 15-th bag of chips, looked at his best friend, who was turning a light shade of red.

"I'm not blushing."Shikamaru muttered, hiding his head in his hands.

"Ooh!!! Ino, he likes you back!" Kiba and Naruto yelled, laughing.

"Baka." Ino yelled at Naruto and Kiba, a murderous look in her eye.

"Oh, and by the way Naruto, Sakura here is madly in love with you!!" Ino sang, looking at her best friend, and rival.

"INO-PIG!!!" Sakura screamed, her hands glowing green.

"Y-you are madly in love with me, Sakura-chan?! I knew it!" Naruto said, smiling, the look on his face screamed I-rule-Dattebayo!

"I am not, Naruto. I only like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, delivering a punch to Ino's face, but Ino managed to dodge it, and aim a kick at Sakura, who then poofed.

"Where is that girl?" Ino asked, and at that point, the real Sakura, who was on the ceiling, jumped down, almost punching Ino, but she was stopped by Temari.

"OMG! This magazine has tips to snag a silent, emo hottie! Clothes, attitude and everything!" Temari shouted, causing Sakura to run to Temari, who just smirked, and gave her the magazine.

"Gimme that!" Tenten said, looking at the article.

"It's my magazine!" Ino shouted, shoving Tenten and Sakura.

"Hm, I thought you liked Shikamaru!" Tenten said, hitting Ino in the forehead with a piece of pineapple.

"She does. And he ain't Emo, he's too smart." Sakura said, reading the article, and squealing.

"I can't wait until training tomorrow!" She shreiked, hugging the magazine, then handing it over to Tenten.

"If I were you, teme, I'd be scared." Naruto whispered to Sasuke, who just threw a half eaten tomato at him.

"Baka, I'm not afraid of anything." Sasuke said, causing Neji to smirk.

"Hm, you're not, are you? How about when you saw Oroichimaru at the Forest of Death? Oh, my Byakugan saw the entire thing." Neji said, looking at the Uchiha.

"Shut up, I wasn't scared." Sasuke said, angry that Neji stomped all over his great Uchiha pride.

"S-sorry i-if w-we a-are b-boring y-you g-guys." Hinata said quietly, looking down at the ground, her cheeks a medium shade of red.

"You kidding, Hinata, this is funny! Exept for the, you know, girls obsessing over Sasuke." Kiba said, stealing some chips from Choji.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you obsessing over Sasuke, Hinata?" Lee asked, since he too, is oblivious to Hinata's crush.

"I-I ,umm, uhh, k-kin-nd-da l-l-li-ik-k-e umm-" Hinata stuttered, caught off by her fainting.

"She fainted!" Kiba said, watching his teammate fall over.

"Hinata!" Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari shreiked, running over to the girl.

"She'll wake up in a minute, but she did scratch her elbow. I'll heal that." Sakura said, healing Hinata's scraped elbow.

Temari put a cold towel on the Hyuuga heiress's head.

In about a minute, Hinata woke up, blushing light red.

"I-I-'m S-sorry, g-guys." She whispered.

Loud "at least you're alright"'s filled the air, as everyone calmed down a tad.


	3. Embarassing Moments Part 1

This is one of my ideas that I got at like midnight. I'm begging you all, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And I love you all for reviewing!!!! I never had many fans before. I'm glad y'all like it!!

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShikaTem, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

* * *

_Previously on Boy's Night_

_In about a minute, Hinata woke up, blushing light red._

_"I-I-'m S-sorry, g-guys." She whispered._

_Loud "at least you're alright"'s filled the air, as everyone calmed down a tad._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Embarassing Moments.(Part 1)**

"Hmmmmmm..." Sakura said, looking at the camera, a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, noting the mischevous look in her eyes.

"Two words. Embarassing.Moments" Sakura said, smiling evilly.

"Huh?" The boys asked, staring at the pink haired kunoichi.

"You tell everyone your most embarassing moment. Ever." Temari explained, sitting down between Hinata and Tenten.

"And you must say it, or whoever refuses to do it, must do something that everyone else makes them do.For a week." Ino said, giggling.

"So in other words, WE don't have a choice." Shikamaru said, yawning."What a drag."

"SHIKA! You better do it, or you'll get your butt kicked tomorrow!" Ino yelled.

"Ooh! Shika, your girlfriend is mad at ya!" Kiba said, laughing.

"W-Whose g-gonna g-go f-first?" Hinata asked, holding Ino back from attempting to murder Kiba.

"I'll go first." Tenten smiled, her cheeks light red.

"It better not be what I think it is." Lee said, looking at his teammates.

"Tenten, if it is that moment, you'll embarass me!" Neji said, knowing what his now blushing teammate was gonna say.

"Then in that case, say it. Embarass Hyuuga." Sasuke said, watching Neji.

"O.K, Here it is. It was during the training before the Chuunin Exams. Neji and I were running, practacing chakra control, when all of a sudden, this bird flies in front of me, giving me a heart attack. I jumped and knocked over Neji, who was beside me, and we came crashing down, me on top of him. And to make matters worse, there was Lee and Guy-sensei, training.And then Lee started singing Tenten and Neji sitting in a tree, you know the rest. And Gai-sensei was saying something about the power of youth love." Tenten spilled, her cheeks glowing scarlet.

"Ooh, that must've been funny!" Naruto, Kiba and Choji said.

"Hn." Sasuke said, looking at Neji hide his head in his hands, probably blushing.

"Me next." Naruto said, a freaky smile on his face.

"It was the day we were assigned teams at the Academy. I was mad, because Sasuke had all the girls drooling over him, so I jumped on the desk, glaring at him. Then some guy pushed me, and we kissed! It was revolting, and embarassing, and to make matters worse, ALL of Sasuke's fangirl practically killed me!" Naruto said, and everyone stared at Sasuke, who ate his tomato, his Sharingan flashing dangerously.

"NARUTO, you BAKA!" He yelled, charging at the loud mouthed blonde."Prepare to die."

"Sasuke-kun, don't kill Naruto! Just punch him, and kill him tomorrow." Sakura screamed at her teammate, who had a murder Naruto look on his face.

"I'll go next." Temari said, biting into a banana.

"It was when Gaara became Kazekage, the entire initiation thing. Kankuro and I were having a race, and I flew right into a building, and the announcer was all, And that is the Kazekage's sister,ambassador to Hidden Leaf Village, Temari. And then, when me and Kankuro had to go up on stage to congratulate Gaara, I tripped over a wire, and sent a metal pole flying, and it hit Kankuro. It was funny and extremely embarassing." Temari said casually, finishing her banana.

"Holy Shit, sucks that I wasn't there." Kiba said, which earned him a Death Glare from Temari.

"Yo, Teme, how about you go." Naruto said, nudging Sasuke.

"I don't get embarrased." Sasuke said, resisting the urge to 'Chidori' Naruto.

"Yea, what about the time that Sai and I walked in on you and Sakura sleeping together?" Naruto said, a smirk on his face.

"Hn." Sasuke said, unable to stop a light, light pink from grazing his cheeks for a second.

"YOU SLEPT WITH SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" Ino yelled, shaking Sakura, who simply replied

"Not in that way,just in a simple same sleeping bag kinda way. Sasuke-kun, how about you explain." Sakura said, smiling sweetly.


	4. Embarassing Moments Part 2

This is one of my ideas that I got at like midnight. I'm begging you all, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And I love you all for reviewing!!!! I never had many fans before. I'm glad y'all like it!!

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

Y'all waited for it, and now you have it.

It took me sometime to think of these, so sorry, and since I don't update on weekends, sorry. And, this story is maybe gonna continue for a few chapters, so It'll be around 7 to 8 chapters, just as a warning. I might finish the story by next week, or this week, depending on how my brain will work.

* * *

_Previously on Boy's night:_

_"I don't get embarassed." Sasuke said, resisting the urge to 'Chidori' Naruto._

_"Yea, what about the time Sai and I walked in on you and Sakura-chan sleeping together?" Naruto said, smirking._

_"Hn." Sasuke said, unable to stop a light,light pink from grazing his cheeks for a second._

_"YOU SLEPT WITH SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" Ino yelled, shaking Sakura, who simply replied_

_"Not in that way, just in a simple same sleeping bag kinda way. Sasuke-kun, how about you explain." Sakura said, sweetly smiling._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Embarassing Moments.(Part 2)**

"It was about 2 weeks ago, we were on an A-rank mission. It was night, and Naruto, Sakura and I had to share a tent, Sai sleeps under the stars, and Kakashi-sensei has his own tent. Naruto took over Sakura's sleping bag, as well as his own. I woke up to see Sakura freezing on the ground, so I let her sleep in my sleeping bag. at 5 a.m, Naruto wakes up, and sees Sakura and I are in the same sleeping bag. Naruto , assuming the worst, goes on to wake Sai up, and telling what he saw.The bakas just wake me up, and start screaming. Sai, having more intelligence then Naruto, pulls the blanket off, and there is me, glaring at them, and Sakura, who just wakes up, and screams. Loudly, before punching the ground, and sending those two flying onto Kakashi-sesnei's tent." Sasuke explained, sighing.

"And I got a picture of it." Naruto teased, dangling the photo from his hand.

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke and Sakura scream, glaring bloody murder at him.

"Tomorrow at training, you kill him, I'll heal him, then I'll kill him again." Sakura said to Sasuke, and Naruto just gulped.

"I'm gonna hate tomorrow, aren't I?" The loud mouth asked, and everyone, exept for Hinata who is too in love with Naruto to think any mean thing, nods.

"Ino-pig, you're next." Sakura said, smiling evily.

"Well, I have a number of embarassing moments, but none of the can top anyone elses." Ino says, smiling.

"How about now, Ino?" Choji asks, her diary dangling from his hands.

"I took it when I came over, I thought it was one of my books. I didn't read it, but Choji here did. How troublesome." Shikamaru said, and Choji smirked, reading the latest entry.

"Dear Diary, I know I used to love Sasuke-kun, but I got a new crush. He's been my best friend since like, forever, but now I see him totally diffrent. It's Shika-kun! He's soo smart, soo hot, and even though he is super lazy, I just love that about him!" Choji read, and Ino, who as blushing bright red, just screamed. Loudly.

* * *

**10 miles away, at the Kazekage's office,**

"Kazekage-sama, was that an earthquake?" A military official asked Gaara, the Kazekage.

"No, It sounds just like Yamanaka Ino's embarassed scream." Gaara replied calmly, and sighed.

(AN:Sorry I just HAD to add that part.)

* * *

"S-Shik-ka." Ino stuttered, looking at her teammate. 

"How troublesome. Choji, you shouldn't read that aloud. And Ino, next time, tell it to my face." Shikamaru said, blushing light pink.

"Ooh! I was right!" Sakura cheered, and smiled at Ino.

"Be happy, he isn't laughing, or running away." Temari said, smiling.

"Ya, lucky you!" Tenten said, smiling

"I-Ino, a-are y-you alright?" Hinata stuttered, smiling gently.

"I, uh, I, Shika, you, uhh, excuse me for a second." Ino said, running to the bathroom.

"YES!!! HELL YA!! HE ACTUALLY SOMEWHAT LIKES ME BACK!!!!!! WHOOO!!!" Ino screamed, and came back.

"Choji! You are so dead!" Ino said calmly, smiling."And thank you, but I would've told him myself."

"Me next!" Lee screamed, cheerfully.

"It was during a game of truth or dare, and someone dared me to put on a tutu, and go outside, singing 'My Humps.'"He said, laughing

Loud "EWW!" and "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" rang through the air.

"Kiba, you next. Since you find all of us funny, you go make us laugh." Sakura said.

"Umm...I..Uh. Akamaru, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kiba asked his dog, who just barked a few times in response.(AN:I LOVE Akamaru, he is such a cute dog. And I know, I'm obsessed with anime animals.)

"Fine, that time was worse. It was right after our first C-rank mission. Shino was dozing off, Hinata-chan was watching the moon and stars, Kurenai-sensei was asleep, and mumbling some stuff, which you would not wanna know.So, Akamaru and I decided to go, swim in the river, since we were camping out. Little did I know, apparently, Team 8 were there, on the river. So, I walk out, and I hear laughter. You should know the rest." Kiba said, his blush matching his facepaint.

"Haha, that was funny!" Naruto said, laughing."Where were we at that time?"

"Land of Waves." Sasuke replied, and sighed.

"Fine, only a few people didn't go. Neji, Choji, Sakura, and Hinata." Tenten said, hanging upside down off the couch, eating some chips.

"Mine was when Shikamaru, Ino and I were at this resturant, and I drank alotta soda, and I started laughing, and it came up my nose, and all over at least 5 people." Choji said, laughing.

"Choji! I spent weeks cleaning that shirt." Ino yelled, pissed.

"My most embarassing moments was when Hanabi stole my diary, I mean, writing book, and ran around Konaha, showing everyone and reading out the entries, before I caught her, and if Uncle(AN: I don't know what Uncle is in Japanese, so sorry.) didn't stop me in time, I wouldn't have a 12(I think) year old cousin." Neji said, his face stotic.

"Umm, m-mine w-was, w-well, e-everyt-time I-I T-try t-to t-tell m-my c-crush t-that i-I l-like h-him." Hinata stuttered,blushing.

"Who is?" Naruto asked, watching the Hyuga heiress pale, and turn red.

"I-it's umm, uhh." Hinata stuttered, and Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Naruto, you baka. It's obvious, no offense Hina." Sakura said.

"T-thanks s-Sakura." Hinata stuttered.

"What about you, Forehead?" Ino said, smirking.

"It was during that vacation after The Sport's Festival. I was in the shower, and the water was warm, when suddenly, it's like freezing solid. So, I scream, and in a minute, Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei knock the door down, and start looking around. So, I just yell 'Get out of here! I'm in the shower.' So, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-senseu walk out, since they aren't stupid. But Naruto, being a pervert, just sticks around, well, before I throw a burning hot face cloth at him." sakura said, her face turning light crimson.

"I'm not a pervert, Sakura-chan. I just wanted to know if you were safe." Naruto said, blushing light pink.

"Hn. Naruto, you are a pervert. Sakura, you shouldn't've screamed that loud." Sasuke said calmly, while his Inner was going all pervy.(AN: Haha. Sasuke is a pervert!I had to say that)

"So, know what?" Temari asked, and Ino got an idea.

"MAKEOVERS!!!" She screamed, and looked at the guys.

"Sorry boys, we'll see you in an hour." Ino said, turning the webcam off.

"Toodles!" Sakura sang said.

"Bye." Temari said, turning away.

"Later" Tenten said, waving.

"S-see y-you i-in a-a b-bit." Hinata said, hurryng after her friends.

The last thing that the boys heard was Ino and Sakura.

"Gosh, Ino-pig! You expect us to eat that much food?" Sakura screamed.

"No, I don't, Forehead Girl, I'm gonna eat it." Ino replied.

"No wonder you're so fat." Sakura said, giggling.

"Oh be quiet, boys like chubby girls. At least, Shika does." Ino said, giggling.

"Hm. Pass the chips, maybe Sasuke-kun likes normal girls, too." Sakura said, stuffing her face.


	5. Sasuke's Confession

This is one of my ideas that I got at like midnight. I'm begging you all, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And I love you all for reviewing!!!! I never had many fans before. I'm glad y'all like it!!

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

Y'all waited for it, and now you have it.

It took me sometime to think of these, so sorry, and since I don't update on weekends, sorry. And, this story is maybe gonna continue for a few chapters, so It'll be around 7 to 8 chapters, just as a warning. I might finish the story by next week

* * *

_Previously on Boy's night: _

_The last thing that the boys heard was Ino and Sakura._

_"Gosh, Ino-pig! You expect us to eat that much food?" Sakura screamed._

_"No, I don't, Forehead Girl, I'm gonna eat it." Ino replied._

_"No wonder you're so fat." Sakura said, giggling._

_"Oh be quiet, boys like chubby girls. At least, Shika does." Ino said, giggling._

_"Hm. Pass the chips, maybe Sasuke-kun likes normal girls, too." Sakura said, stuffing her face._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Sasuke's Confession**

At Naruto's:

"Sooo, guys, since the girls are being madeover, how about we just, I dunno, talk, or something." Naruto suggested, laughing as he heard Sakura speak.

"Hn." Sasuke and Neji said, both looking bored as always.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, taking a bag of chips from Choji.

"Sure." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked.

"You know, without the beautiful blossom and Ino arguing, it's kinda boring." Lee noted, earning himself a glare from Naruto, and a barely visible glare from Sasuke.

"Listen here, Bushy Brows, you better not call Sakura-chan a beautiful blossom. She'll never like you, so let go of that fantasy." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Oh please, like she will ever like you." Lee retorted, a pissed look on his face.

"Guys, guys. the only guy that Sakura has eyes for is Sasuke. Always has, always will." Choji said, pointing a chubby (coughfatcough) finger at Sasuke.

"Like Sasuke-teme has a heart. All he does is complain, 'hn', and train." Naruto said, earning him a You-Better-Take-That-Back-Dobe glare from Sasuke.

"Oh, look at me, I'm Sasuke. I'm depressed, and all the girls like me but I don't care,'cause I'm gay. Hn." Naruto mimicked, crossing his arms, and looking a little like Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes turned blood-red with the Sharingan."Take that back, dobe." He said calmly, giving Naruto a Death Glare so powerful, it was only ever used on an Uchiha Itachi. Who later died.

"Make me, teme." Naruto said, giving him a glare that looked like a mere ant to the giant, tyranasourous rex death glare from Sasuke. Hell, Naruto's death glare wouldn't even scare a flower.

"Lion's barrage!" Sasuke yelled, taijutsu-ing Naruto.

"Hn. Naruto-baka, shut up. You're no match for Uchiha. And Uchiha, calm down. You may need a medic-nin after you're done with baka." Neji said calmly, his Byakugan eyes glaring right at the two rivals.

"Hn. Hyuga may have a point. After I'm done, Sakura would have to heal you fast." Sasuke said, and sighed.

"Better idea. Lemme go call Sakura-chan, and tell her that you.are.GAY." Naruto said, eyeing Sasuke.

"I'm not gay, dobe." Sasuke said, glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Prove it. Tell us who you like-like." Naruto challenged.

"Hn. No. One." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, you'd never answer that question, so you're lying." Naruto said, smiling.

"Is it Ino?" Choji asked.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, which all the guys took for as a Never.

"Is it Tenten?" Lee asked, knowing that if he said yes, then Neji would've killed him.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, which in Emo grunt speak, means Go to hell.

"Is it Hinata?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke punched him painfully in the arm.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, which meant Are you insana, like I'd ever like a Hyuga.

"I have an idea. There aren't any other girls. It's Haruno Sakura, isn't it?" Kiba said slyly, watching Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, and crossed his arms.

"That's a YES!" All the guys exept for Neji, Shino and obviously, Sasuke, said, smiling weirdly.

"If any of you dare tell her, then you are all DEAD." Sasuke said, glaring."I've already killed 3 men, don't make me kill anymore."

"Fine." "Sure." "Whatever." Filled the air, the guys all solemnly sworn to secrecy.

* * *

I know it's a fairly short chapter, but bear with me, I'll write better for tomorrow's chapter. 


	6. Fashion Show

I love y'all for reviewing! Thank You infinity!!! And, yeah, I made Sasuke kawaii on purpose.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

Y'all waited for it, and now you have it.

It took me sometime to think of these, so sorry, and since I don't update on weekends, sorry. And, this story is maybe gonna continue for a few chapters, so It'll be around 7 to 8 chapters, just as a warning. I might finish the story by next week. And yes, there will be a sequel.

When I wrote this chapter, I was on a serious sugar rush,well, my right arm was. So excuse any errors.

* * *

_Previously on Boy's night: _

_"I have an idea. There aren't any other girls. It's Haruno Sakura, isn't it?" Kiba said slyly, watching Sasuke._

_"Hn." Sasuke answered, and crossed his arms._

_"That's a YES!" All the guys exept for Neji, Shino and obviously, Sasuke, said, smiling weirdly._

_"If any of you dare tell her, then you are all DEAD." Sasuke said, glaring."I've already killed 3 men, don't make me kill anymore."_

_"Fine." "Sure." "Whatever." Filled the air, the guys all solemnly sworn to secrecy._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fashion Show**

With the girls:

"Pass the tan eyeshadow, Ino." Tenten called out, and sighed."I'd never thought that I would say those words."

"What you too tomboyish?" Temari teased, earning hereslf a Death Glare from Tenten. A Death Glare so intense, it could rival Neji's, even though Neji was the one who taught Tenten the Death Glare.

"C-calm down a little, p-please." Hinata said, stuttering a little.

"Here." Ino passed the eye shadow, and smiled.

"Girls, I think we're all ready, but we told the guys to call. This may take sometime." Sakura announced, checking her hair.

After 5 minutes of waiting, a loud rendition of the song 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift filled the air. Tenten, blushing, smiled."It's Neji." She said, and answered.

"Yeah...um hm...got it. Ya, give us a minute... ya, see you...bye." She said, pausing and answering.

"Sooo," Ino said, as soon as Tenten put her phone away."You have a thing for Neji?"

"Y-yeah, k-kinda s-sorta, m-maybe. Don't tell him, got it?" Tenten said, stuttering, before calming down.

"Swear." Sakura said, and smiled." Let's make those boys wet themselves. Not literally, but Naruto-baka might, but he chases anything with a chest and a skirt. Probably picked that up from Jiraiya-sama, his sensei. Perverts."

"Ew." Temari said, rolling her eyes

"Hell Ya!" Ino yelled.

"T-they a-are s-so g-gonna m-melt." Hinata said, laughing.

After the girls got the webcam set up:

The first thing the boys saw was a black room, and then "BANG" a light appeared, right in the centre. Sakura's living room looked alot like a runway.

"Welcome, boys, to the Kunoichi Fashion Show. First of, all the way from Suna, here's." Tenten said enthusiastically, hidden behind the curtains with the other girls.

"TEMARI!" Both all the girls exept Temari yelled out, before Temari stepped out. She was wearing a short pink skirt, with the neckline to her waist, but the dress itself looked like the top had been cut alot. An orange band covered her chest. Her hair was in it's usual style. Her eyes were lined in black and brown, her lips a light pink.

"The best W-weapon's Mistress in all of K-konaha. With an A-accuracy of 100/100, here S-she is." Hinata said, surprisingly, stuttering only a little

"TENTEN!" At that point, Tenten, in a Traditional, but somewhat short, kimono walked out. The top was blue, and the sleeves went to her elbows. The skirt was green, and it reached her knees. Her obi(Sash) was brown. Her eyes were shadowed a light tan colour, and outlined in brown.

"Here's the Hyuga heiress.The shy, and pretty," Temari said loudly.

"HINATA!" The kunoichis finished, and Hinata stepped on. She wore an azure dress, the hem to just below her knees, with the neckline to her waist, and a pink tank top underneath. She wore no make-up, exept for the little blush on her cheeks, and the cherry lipgloss.

"Up next, is an apprentice of Tsunade-shishou, a pretty good medic-nin, It's INO." Sakura yelled out, as Ino stepped onto the runway. She wore a one sleeve perwinkle dress, with the skirt going to an inch above her knees. Her eyes were eyelined in black, and nothing else was done.

"And last, but certainly not least, Konaha's blossom, who is just like Tsunade-shishou, there she is, SAKURA!" Ino yelled into the microphone, and Sakura walked out. She wore a halter dress, with the straps going to her collarbone,before the dress started. It was crimson on top, grey in the middle 3 inches, and black to the rest, which extended to mid knee. Her eyes were outlined in sienna, and her cheeks had a tad of blush on them.

"I hope y'all enjoyed the fashion show." Temari concluded into her microphone.

"And give us your honest opinions." Tenten added, laughing.

"Hell ya." Ino said, smiling.

"And keep the pereverted comments to yourselves, please." Sakura said, and everyone stared at Naruto.

"Um-hm. I'll turn t-the lights o-on." Hnata said, turning the lights on.

"Wow." Naruto was the first to speak."You should wear clothes like that more often."

"Yeah, sexy." Kiba added, wolfwhistling.

"Hn." Neji grunted, before saying."Last time I checked, wasn't your aim 101/100, Tenten. You threw two kunai by accident, and one landed, and the other sliced through the first."

"Yeah, thanks Neji." Tenten said, smiling slightly.

"Agrred with Naruto." Choji said, stuffing his face.

"Why, you looked like youthful flowers in bloom!" Lee said, and got himself hit over the head by random pillows.

"Lee!" Sakura, Tenten and Ino yelled, rolling their eyes.

"You looked very sexy." Sasuke said, and everyone stared at him.

"T-thanks, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, blushing a bit.

"You called US sexy? Whoa." Temari said, having some experience with Sasuke. At least, from what she heard.

"No hn?" Naruto asked.

"No sarcasm?" Neji asked, staring at Sasuke.

"You sure you're alright, teme? You called girls sexy. I didn't even know that word was even in your vocabulary?" Naruto asked, poking Sasuke.

"Tch. Dobe. I'm perfectly sane." Sasuke answered, and smirked.

"And, by the way, move that webcam up a few inches. Some of the guys can see up your skirts." Shika informed, and the girls blushed, moving the webcam.

"Well, I'm gonna go change into something that isn't going down." Temari said, walking away.

"Yeah, this kimono is seriously uncomfy." Tenten agreed.

"I hate this dress. I keeps on sliding." Ino complained.

"Y-ya, this tanktop is a tad revealing." Hinata said, walking away.

"And Hinata nee-chan." Neji called out to his little cousin.

"Yes Neji nii-kun?" Hinata asked, watching the protogy of the clan.

"Don't wear such skimpy clothing until you are 18. Got it?" Neji said, being a tad overprtective.

"Hai, nii-kun." Hinata said, walking away.

"I'll just change into something I can actually walk in without fear of perverts." Sakura said, walking off.

The boys could hear shouts of "Gimme that." and "Back off." from upstairs.

* * *

Sorry a bit for OOcness. 


	7. Surprise!

I love y'all for reviewing! Thank You infinity!!! And, the three people Uchiha Sasuke killed are: Oreo(Orochimaru), Kabuto, and Itachi, and Tobi, since Tobi is actually on Uchiha who helped Itachi massacre the Uchiha clan. And yes, it's true, and it's a spoiler from Wikipedia.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

Y'all waited for it, and now you have it.

It took me sometime to think of these, so sorry, and since I don't update on weekends, sorry. And, this story is maybe gonna continue for a few chapters, so It'll be around 7 to 8 chapters, just as a warning. I might finish the story by next week. And yes, there will be a sequel.

When I wrote this chapter, I was on a serious sugar rush,well, my right arm was. So excuse any errors.

_

* * *

Previously on Boy's night: _

_"And Hinata nee-chan." Neji called out to his little cousin._

_"Yes Neji nii-kun?" Hinata asked, watching the protogy of the clan._

_"Don't wear such skimpy clothing until you are 18. Got it?" Neji said, being a tad overprtective._

_"Hai, nii-kun." Hinata said, walking away._

_"I'll just change into something I can actually walk in without fear of perverts." Sakura said, walking off._

_The boys could hear shouts of "Gimme that." and "Back off." from upstairs._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Surprise!**

After 4 minutes, the girls came back, dressed in their typical outfits.

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked, eating a bowl of popcorn that she took from Ino.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. This particaular grunt meant 'Sure, whatever.'

"Why did you call us sexy? It wasn't a dare, was it?" Sakura asked the question he hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Hn. I only meant to call one of you sexy." Sasuke replied, glaring at Naruto and Kiba, who threatened to laugh.

"Who, then?" Temari cut in, bored.

"Hn." Sasuke spoke, which in his, (Neji's and possibly Shino's) language meant 'None of your buisness, blondie.'

"Yeah, tell us, Uchiha!" Tenten said, laughing.

"P-please t-tell u-us, U-uchiha-k-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"Sasuke-kun, let us know!" Ino said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Hn. Too ugly, too Hyuga-ish, too annoying." Sasuke informed them, rolling his eyes.

"You called ME UGLY?" Tenten yelled, glaring at Sasuke. "Can't believe I EVER thought that YOU were CUTE!"

"Uhh, r-right, y-you h-hate, N-neji n-nii-kun." Hinata said, eating a tomato.

"Me? Annoying? How dare you!!" Ino yelled, pissed.

"Girls, girls. Calm Down." Temari said, just as soon as her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Konichiwa, Gaara!...Yeah, yeah. Here, plug that in there... get Kankurou to help... BAKA!!!!...No, not you, Gaara. The one with the purple facepaint...You are so dead...Got it...Sainaro, Gaara, Baka." Temari said, and smirked.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"You'll see." Temari said, and after a few minutes, Gaara and Kankurou were seen, waving at the camera.

"Hey Gaara! Kankurou!" Temari said, waving.

"GAARA! LONG TIME NO SEE! KANKUROU, HEY!!!" Naruto yelled, causing everyone to twitch.

"Hi, Uzumaki." Gaara said, and sighed, turning around and calmly saying to an official."No, that was Uzumaki Naruto."

"That blonde guy with the whiskers?" The official asked, curiously.

"Yes, the blonde baka from Leaf." Gaara explained, and sighed.

"I'm not a baka!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke hit him over the head. With a huge book.

"Shut. Up, dobe. Hn, Gaara, Kankurou." Sasuke said, nodding his 'Konichiwa'

"Good to hear that your brother died." Kankurou said, smiling.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, which meant 'Whatever.'

"Hey Gaara-san, Kankurou!" Sakura called out, waving.

"Hey Sakura!" Kankurou said, waving.

"Konichiwa." Gaara said.

"Yo, Kazekage! Puppet Boy!" Kiba yelled, laughing.

"Puppet Boy?" Kankurou asked, twitching.

"H-hello K-kazekage-sama, K-kankurou-san." Hinata stuttered.

"Hey Hinata!" Kankurou said, waving.

"Hn." Gaara grunted, which meant 'Hi.'

"Glad to hear that you guys aren't deaf from Naruto's yelling." Shikamaru said, laughing.


	8. Secrets and Memories

I love y'all for reviewing! Thank You infinity!!! And, the three people Uchiha Sasuke killed are: Oreo(Orochimaru), Kabuto, and Itachi, and Tobi, since Tobi is actually on Uchiha who helped Itachi massacre the Uchiha clan. And yes, it's true, and it's a spoiler from Wikipedia.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

Y'all waited for it, and now you have it.

It took me sometime to think of these, so sorry, and since I don't update on weekends, sorry. And, this story is maybe gonna continue for a few chapters, so It'll be around 10 chapters, just as a warning. I might finish the story by next week. And yes, there will be a sequel.

**My dear readers, I need your help to suggest a few songs. A SasuSaku song, a song for Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari.**

_

* * *

Previously on Boy's night: _

_"H-hello K-kazekage-sama, K-kankurou-san." Hinata stuttered._

_"Hey Hinata!" Kankurou said, waving._

_"Hn." Gaara grunted, which meant 'Hi.'_

_"Glad to hear that you guys aren't deaf from Naruto's yelling." Shikamaru said, laughing._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Secrets and Memories**

"Speaking of yelling, Ino, we heard your yelling here too." Gaara remarked boredly, leaving everyone(Exept for Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Gaara) to laugh at the kunoichi.

"Shut up." Ino muttered, eating a big bag of chips.

"So, Gaara, guess what? Sakura used to have a crush on you, dattebayo!" Naruto announced suddenly. Sakura turned bright scarlet, Ino and Choji choked on their food, Kankurou spit out the tea he was drinking, and everyone turned to stare at the pink-haired medic nin.

"T-that w-was a y-year a-ago." Sakura stammered, glaring at Naruto."Naruto, by the way, your chances of surviving tomorrow's training are slim to none. Closer to none." she added sweetly.

"Hn." Gaara grunted, somewhat akwardly."Naruto, you shouldn't push people to despise you, if you want recognision."

"Whatever." Naruto muttered, scared for his life. I mean, if I pissed of a firey kunoichi with abnormal strength and a shinobi who is stronger then all the Anbu combined, I'd be scared too.

"Konichiwa...Good...Yes...Yes...Sainaro." Gaara answered his phone, and hung up.

"Lemme guess, another meeting, Oh great Kazekage?" Kankurou asked, and sighed.

"Bye everyone." Kankurou yelled, smiling and waving.

"Sainaro." Gaara said, and turned his phone off.

"Well, that was eventful." Kiba said, and Akamaru let out a bark.

"Damn it, Akamaru. Not on me." Kiba whined, and ran to the bathroom, with everyone laughing very hard at the fact that Akamaru just went on Kiba.

"C-can I-i s-suggest a-an a-activity?" Hinata asked, her cheeks slightly red.

"Sure Hinata. Speak freely." Naruto said, and that earned him a flick from Shikamaru.

"Don't follow your own advice, you have multiple death threats already." Shika said, and everyone chuckled at poor Naruto.

"H-how a-about w-we s-share s-some m-memories a-about o-our t-teams, l-like f-funny stories, b-best t-team m-moments?" Hinata suggested.

"Awesome Idea, Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, cool suggestion." Sakura added, laughing.

"Hn." Neji 'said', which meant 'Whatever.'

"So, which Team goes first?" Tenten asked, polishing the crumbs off a bowl of chips.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, which in direct translation from Emo Grunt Speak, means 'Not my team, Panda girl'.

"How about Team... 10?" Ino suggested, and smiled.

"S-sure, I-ino." Hinata stuttered, and looked at Kiba and Shino.

"Hey, guys, I just realized something. Bug Boy here didn't tell us his embarassing moment." Naruto exclaimed, and Shino glared at him.

"Shut up, baka. I don't get embarassed." Shino said, going back to his quiet, um, sitting and slepping with his eyes open.

"Was it the time you got that laughing stuff, and you were laughing for hours?" Naruto asked, which earned him a kick in the back from Shino.

"Hn." Shino said, and glared at Naruto again.

"So, I guess our funniest moment was... anyone got any ideas?" Kiba asked, shrugging. "And Shino has left the building!" He announced, watching his teammate leave.

"H-how a-about o-our f-first m-mission, K-kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, smiling.

"Yeah, It was that we had to catch this runaway cat, and Akamaru was to busy barking and scaring it. That was hilarious! And no wonder that cat ran away, the owner was Ehh!" Kiba said, laughing.

"A-and our best team moment was p-probably when w-we had o-our f-first camping trip as a team." Hinata said, smiling slightly.


	9. More Memories

I love y'all for reviewing! Thank You infinity!!! And, the three people Uchiha Sasuke killed are: Oreo(Orochimaru), Kabuto, and Itachi, and Tobi, since Tobi is actually on Uchiha who helped Itachi massacre the Uchiha clan. And yes, it's true, and it's a spoiler from Wikipedia.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

Y'all waited for it, and now you have it.

It took me sometime to think of these, so sorry, and since I don't update on weekends, sorry. And, this story is maybe gonna continue for a few chapters, so It'll be around 10 chapters, just as a warning. I might finish the story by next week. And yes, there will be a sequel.

**_My dear readers, I need your help to suggest a few songs. A Sakura song, a song for Shika, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke._**

_

* * *

Previously on Boy's night: _

_"So, I guess our funniest moment was... anyone got any ideas?" Kiba asked, shrugging. "And Shino has left the building!" He announced, watching his teammate leave._

_"H-how a-about o-our f-first m-mission, K-kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, smiling._

_"Yeah, It was that we had to catch this runaway cat, and Akamaru was to busy barking and scaring it. That was hilarious! And no wonder that cat ran away, the owner was Ehh!" Kiba said, laughing._

_"A-and our best team moment was p-probably when w-we had o-our f-first camping trip as a team." Hinata said, smiling slightly._

* * *

**Chapter 9: More Memories**

"Up next, how about Team Gai?" Ino suggested, watching as the older team just shrugged.

"Yeah, we're kinda divided in two. Neji and I, and Lee and Gai-sensei." Tenten said casually.

"Yes, Neji and Tenten are youthful soulmates" At this point, Lee got hit by a pissed off Neji." And sensei and I are just as youthful!" He concluded, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm guessing our only team moment was when I got sick, and the team nearly destroyed the Hyuuga House, and Tenten almost burned the kitchen down making soup. Be lucky Onee-chan was there." Neji said, and everyone started laughing.

"Wow, Bun-bun, I knew you can't cook, but almost burning Hina's house down, good one!" Temari said, and Tenten flicked a CD case at her.

"Yeah, what about you, cactus-head? Scared anyone lately?" Tenten said, glaring at the Suna girl.

"Guys, guys. Calm down." Sakura and Ino said at the exact same time, and Hinata smiled softly.

"W-well H-hanabi nee-chan is talented at calming stuff down." The shy Hyuga explained.

"And our worst moment is everytime Tenten and Neji threaten my youthful life for spying!" Lee said, and Neji sighed.

"Then stop trying to set up Video cameras. We only spar and train." Neji explained, and let out an annoyed,"Hn."

"Next we have, Team 10!" Sakura announced quickly.

"We don'y have that much awful moments, our dads were on the same team, and so are we." Choji said, muching on his trillionth bag of chips.

"Yeah, our only awful moment was when Ino starts talking about her precious Sasuke-kun, makes you wanna gag, and how Sakura has a huge forehead. And then stuff about shoes." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"I DO NOT talk about that! Except for the shoes!" Ino said, and smiled."But I used to."

"Our best moment was, I guess when Shika got to be a Chuunin." Choji said.

"And Finally, we have Team 7's memories." Temari said, after throwing a cookie at Tenten.

"Our worst moment was when Sasuke-kun left Konaha. We all missed him so badly." Sakura said, looking around sadly.

"Yeah, and our best moment was the time we had to stay in that hotel room. Remember, stealing Sensei's perverted books, drawing on stuff with Sakura's eyeliner, and I even read her diary" The blonde baka said, and Sakura screamed. Loudly.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!!!!!!" She bellowed, causing everyone to cringe at the volume." NARUTO!!!!!"

"Tch. Dobe." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme." Naruto hissed from under the couch, afraid of the kunoichi.

DING DONG!

Sakura's doorbell rang.

"OOh! Pizza's here!" Ino yelled, running to the door. (A/N: Yes, there nmay not be pizza in the Naruto world, but I want pizza, so sorry)

"Hi, Beautiful." Came a familuar voice from the door.

"SAI!" Sakura screamed, and looked at her teammate. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, ugly. I was at the pizza placed, when I overheard the guy say sometghing about a mass order of pizza's to Haruno Sakura's house. So I voluntered to bring them here." Sai said, emotionlessly.(A/N: Yeah, me again. I don't know much about Sai, so he might be OOC)


	10. It's just a little crush, no big deal

I love y'all for reviewing! Thank You infinity!!! And, the three people Uchiha Sasuke killed are: Oreo(Orochimaru), Kabuto, and Itachi, and Tobi, since Tobi is actually on Uchiha who helped Itachi massacre the Uchiha clan. And yes, it's true, and it's a spoiler from Wikipedia.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, I dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

Y'all waited for it, and now you have it.

It took me sometime to think of these, so sorry, and since I don't update on weekends, sorry. And, this story is maybe gonna continue for a few chapters, so It'll be around 10 chapters, just as a warning. I might finish the story by next week. And yes, there will be a sequel.

**_My dear readers, I need your help to suggest a few songs. A Sakura song, a song for Shika, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke. And thank you to crimson stripe for the suggestions!_**

_

* * *

Previously on Boy's night: _

_DING DONG!_

_Sakura's doorbell rang._

_"OOh! Pizza's here!" Ino yelled, running to the door. (A/N: Yes, there nmay not be pizza in the Naruto world, but I want pizza, so sorry)_

_"Hi, Beautiful." Came a familuar voice from the door._

_"SAI!" Sakura screamed, and looked at her teammate. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Hi, ugly. I was at the pizza placed, when I overheard the guy say something about a mass order of pizza's to Haruno Sakura's house. So I voluntered to bring them here." Sai said, emotionlessly.(A/N: Yeah, me again. I don't know much about Sai, so he might be OOC)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: It's just a little crush, no big deal.**

****

"Well, I should get going. Bye Ugly, Beautiful." Sai said, giving them a fake smile, and leaving.

"Bye!" Ino screamed after him, and added,"Don't call me beautiful, I HAVE a boyfriend!"

"Bye." Sakura said, and slammed the door.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" She called, and in a second, Tenten and Temari were holding slices eating like Choji, after he was starved for 1 hour.

"I call Vegetarian!" Hinata called, and grabbed a slice.

"I call Supreme!" Ino screamed, and ate her pizza.

"I call the meat one!" Temari said, taking her slice, and sitting on the sofa.

"The one with tomatoes, olives and meat for me!" Tenten said, the girls all looked disgusted, passed her the entire box.

"I'll just take the extra cheese and Tomato one." Sakura said, taking her pizza, and smiled.

"My turn to suggest an activity." Temari said, smirking.

"This is going to be painful, what a drag." Shikamaru said, and sighed, knowing the Sand Ambasador better then anyone in Konaha.

"It won't Shikamaru. It's just confessing your crush." Temari said, and at that point, Hinata paled, Neji choked on his water, and Sasuke glared at the Sand Ambasador.

"And what if you don't have a crush?" Sasuke asked.

"Then you have to do a dare, or say the first name that comes to your mind." Temari answered.

"Fine." Everyone muttered, and Temari smiled.

"Ino, you're first." She said, pointing at said girl.

"Shikamaru. Forehead, go." She said casually.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, smiling. "Hmmmmm, Temari, you."

"Huh." Temari sighed."Kill me, but I kinda sorta liked Shika." At that point, everyone stared at Shikamaru.

"Me?" He asked, blushing light pink." I like Ino." he confessed, and pointed at Neji."Hyuga, you're next."

"Umm, I like, uhh, Tenten." Neji whispered, but everyone heard, and stared at Tenten.

"Ummmmm, well, I like Neji." She admitted, looking like a tomato."Lee, go, and if say youthful, I'm shoving a kunai up your ass tomorrow."

"I like the Beautiful cherry Blossom, Sakura!" Lee screamed, smiling." Kiba, go say your youthful crush!"

"You said youthful." Tenten said warningly glaring at the boy.

" Um, I like, uh, Hinata." Kiba muttered, and Hinata blushed red.

"Umm, I, uhh, kinda sorta, umm." She stuttered.

"Hinata, just say it, Be brave.I know he won't laugh or anything." Sakura and Ino encouraged, and Hinata smiled.

"I like, uhh, N-naruto-kun!" She said, blusing deep crimson.

"WHAT?"Naruto screeched, and smiled at Hinata."You? Like ME? That's awesome, I like you too, dattebayo!" He screamed, and Hinata smiled.

"Uhh, Choji, you're next." She said, very happy.

"I used to like Ino, but now I don't" The plump Akimichi admited, slightly red." Uchiha, you're last."

"Hn. I like." Sasuke started, looking at the girls, before hois gaze landed on Sakura." Sakura."

"Y-you d-do?" Sakura stuttered, her cheeks crimson. "S-sasuke-kun, really?"

"Yes, and stop being annoying, I know you're not deaf." He sai, unable to prevent the blood to flow to his cheeks.

"Oi, teme, Let's see if that's true!" Naruto yelled, and did an all to familuar hand sign."SEXY JUTSU!" He screamed, and this time, he took the appearance of his former crush, Sakura.

"Naruto, you are being quite unyouthful, making the Beautiful blossom look like a-" Lee was cut off by Neji knocking him out. Sasuke on the other hand, was sitting there, and flicked Naruto.

"Hn, stop making a fool of yourself. I don't get nosebleeds, especially not from cheesy imitations." Sasuke said, smirking.

"I can't believe it, Uchiha is actually not gay!" Temari yelled out, causing to Sasuke to glare at her.

"Who did YOU think I liked?" He said, his tone daring her to say it.

"Uhh, Naruto?" Temari said, blushing.

"NARUTO??" Team 7 yelled out, and started laughing, or in Sasuke's case, glaring at Temari even harder.

"Tema, Sasuke and Naruto are like brothers." Sakura said, giggling.


	11. Pranks and Pajamas

Pika loves y'all for reviewing! Thank You infinity!!!

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, Pika dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

Y'all waited for it, and now you have it.

**_My dear readers, Pika needs your help to suggest a few songs. A Sakura song, a song for Shika, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke. And thank you to crimson stripe for the suggestions!_**

**And Sorry for making Sakura OOC, but If you don't like the story, click the back button at the top Left, and get on with your own life, without ruining other people's days! And Pika Absolutely WILL NOT give up on this story! Got it!? And now, she is calm, Gomen for my anger! Ja Ne!**_

* * *

Previously on Boy's night:_

_"I can't believe it, Uchiha is actually not gay!" Temari yelled out, causing to Sasuke to glare at her._

_"Who did YOU think I liked?" He said, his tone daring her to say it._

_"Uhh, Naruto?" Temari said, blushing._

_"NARUTO??" Team 7 yelled out, and started laughing, or in Sasuke's case, glaring at Temari even harder._

_"Tema, Sasuke and Naruto are like brothers." Sakura said, giggling.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Pranks and Pajamas**

"So, now what?" Kiba asked, breaking the silence.

"Umm, we can, Oh, I dunno. What's the time?" Sakura lazily replied, and looked at the clock.

"It's 10:00." Naruto said, a split second after Sakura read the clock.

"Thanks, Naruto." She said, and sighed."Do we have any misions, or training tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well, we do have training at 12 noon, but Sensei will probably show up at 2." Sasuke said boredly, actually saying a sentence!!

"Dude, he said an entire SENTENCE!" Tenten, Choji, Kiba and Temari yelled out, causing everyone exept for Neji and Sasuke to laugh.

"Hn. Shut up, Bun-bun, chubby, mutt-boy and cacatus head." Sasuke said rather rudely, but no one could hear him over the laughter.

"So, we can should sleep at whenever, 1 am latest." Sakura concluded, and smiled. "I'm going to put on my pajamas."

"Same." Ino said, and followed Sakura upstairs.

"Why not?" Tenten said, walking up the stairs.

"Guys, I gotta go. I have to get back to Hidden Sand tomorrow. Ja Ne!" Temari yelled, and everyone said a loud, Ja! or "Ja Ne!"

"I'll go too." Hinata said, without stuttering, seeming that the fact that Naruto had a crush on her boosted her confidence.

The boys all sighed, and left to change into their own sleeping attire. a good 10 minutes later, the guys were all ready. In another 5 minutes, the kunoichi walked out, all laughing, and talking.

"Not too slutty, I hope?" Sakura aked, smiling. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a sun and a cresent moon that ended a few inches above her waist, and short red shorts.

"Aww, you look so cute, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled out, getting himself flicked by an over protective Neji.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, smiling slightly.She wore an azure T-shirt, and pink knee length shorts. She had an orange hat on her head, with fox ears, which her long hair was tucked into.

"Aww, you two are so adorable!" Screeched Ino, who wore a large green t-shirt, and brown shorts.

"Yeah, they sure are good for each other. Hinata quit her stuttering." Tenten agreed. She was the tomboy of the group, so she wore a simple brown elbow length shirt under a perwinkle t-shirt, and grey pants. Her hair was still in it's bun-bun hairstyle.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed, leaving Hinata blushing, and Naruto smiling sheepishly.

"So, How about we do something fun?" Naruto asked, this evil mischief in his eyes.

"Uh-oh." Sakura said, and sighed. "If you must, go ahead."

"First guy and first girl to fall asleep must go out for a week." He said. "Oh, and Shikamaru doesn't count, he's too much of a lazy ass already."

"Shut up, Naruito." Shikamaru said annoyedly, throwing a pillow at Naruto, and upon hearing the 'Oomph', he lay down, only to be awoken by Ino's loud, and insane, screaming.

"SHIKAMARU!! YOU BETTER NOT GO TO SLEEP!" She yelled, causing everyone within a 500 mile radius to plug in their ears to avoid being deaf.

"Kami, you are such a troublesome woman, Ino." Shikamaru grumbled, and smirked.

"What did I tell you about using 'Troublesome' you Lazy ass?" Ino yelled, angry.

"I was ignoring you, troublesome woman." Shikamaru said, smirking.

"Awwwwwww." The girls 'awwed', and laughed.

"You two are soo good together!" Tenten said, coughing, since she almost choked on the water she was drinking.

"Hn." Neji grunted, and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"What's with you two and 'Hn' and 'Aa' ing?" She asked Neji and Sasuke.

"Hn." Both replied, causing Tenten and Sakura to get a vein pop in their heads, and the rest to sweatdrop.

Kiba sighed. "Akamaru, is it just me, or are all these 8 look like they were meant to be. It's kinda creepy." He asked his dog, who barked in response.

"Tell me about it, This'll get annoying fast." Choji said, joining Kiba.

"Maybe now I can catch the two of them doing something youthful and love filled!" Lee said, smniling the Gai-sensei way.

"Show us that tape, then, when you get it. I have a feeling that they will have a nice training session." Kiba said, laughing.

"Yeah, now I'm going to be forced tro hear them argue. They look like an old married couple." Choji angrily.

"I wanna listen to music." Sakura suddenly said, and put on some music.

"KARAOKE TIME!!!" The 4 girls shouted, while all the guys groaned. This will be eventful. And embarassing.


	12. Karaoke Time! Part 1

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-san.**

**Pairings are:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen

THANK YOU FOR THE SONG SUGGESTIONS!!!!

* * *

_Previously on Boy's Night:_

_"Show us the tape, then, when you get it."I have a feeling they'll have a nice training session." Kiba said, laughing._

_"Yeah, now I'm forced to hear Ino and Shika argue. They look like an old married couple." Choji said angrily._

_"I wanna listen to music." Sakura said suddenly, and put some music on._

_"KARAOKE TIME!" The 4 girls shouted, while all the guys groaned. This will be eventfull. And embarassing._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Karaoke Time! Part 1**

"So, who'se gonna go first?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Hmmm, I'll go!" Ino shouted, and turned to Sakura, who operated the C.D player." Love Story by Katherine McPhee." she said, and Sakura turned the song on.

"_I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room  
It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew we'd be a perfect match_

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard_

_I always made up some excuse  
Saying you that weren't my type  
Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line  
Til one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die_

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard_

_Can't believe its happening  
When I least expect it_

_My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning we always belong_

_Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
(Love)  
Love Love Story  
(Love Story)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my love story)  
Love Love Story  
Love  
This is my love story_

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard_

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' til I feel so hard_ " Ino sang, and laughed. Everyone clapped as the blonde walked off towards Sakura.

"I'll go next. Might as well get this over with." Tenten said sighing, and looked at Sakura. "Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson." She stage whispered.

"_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

_Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true  
_

_Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

_When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

_Miss independent _" Tenten finished with a wink, and smiled, everyone applauding, and Neji smirking.

"Me next!" Hinata said, and walked over to the 'performance area.' "Rockstar by Hannah Montana." She whispered, and Sakura turned on the song.

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out_

_But you don't know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practices  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

_If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rockin' it wherever we are_

_Cuz I'm really a rock star  
Cuz I'm really a rock star _" The Hyuga heiress finished by blowing a kiss, and got a loud applause from Naruto, who simply yelled out.

"HINATA IS AWESOME!!" And with that comment, Naruto was hit over the head by an over-protective Neji.

"Baka." Neji muttered.


	13. Karaoke Time! Part 2

Pika loves y'all for reviewing! Thank You infinity!!!

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen.

Set about, Pika dunno, a year after Sasuke comes back, when they are 16.

Y'all waited for it, and now you have it.

**And Sorry for making Sakura OOC, but If you don't like the story, click the back button at the top Left, and get on with your own life, without ruining other people's days! And Pika Absolutely WILL NOT give up on this story! Got it!? And now, she is calm, Gomen for my anger! Ja Ne!**

* * *

_Previously on Boy's night: _

_"Hinata is AWESOME!!" and with that comment, Naruto was hit over the head by an overprotective Neji._

_"Baka." Neji muttered

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Karaoke Time! Part 2**

"Yo, Forehead, you gonna go?" Tenten asked 10 minutes later, after Naruto got over his 'I hate Neji-teme' tantrum.

"Uhh, No, Dunno what song to do." Sakura said, smiling.

"OOHH!!!! I have an idea. Neji-teme, Sasuke-teme, Shikamaru, C'mere a second." Naruto yelled out, and the three boys sighed, and walked over, listening.

"We are all doing the song Ayo Technology." Naruto announced.

"Hn." Neji muttered, bored, and slightly angry.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said, and sighed.

"Ughhh." Sasuke groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Naruto yelled out.

"_Something special,  
Unforgetable,  
50 Cent (cent),(_Naruto smiled, and Sasuke 'hn'ed)  
_Justin (tin),(_Shikamaru gave a lazy wave)  
_Timbaland (land)_ ,(Neji smirked)  
_god damn (damn)_

(All)

_She she, she want it, I want to give it to  
She know that, it's right here for  
I want to, see her break it down  
I'm ballin', throw'n money around_

(Naruto)

_She work it gurd, she work the pole  
She break it down, she take it low  
She fine as hell, she about the dough  
She doing ha thing out on the floor  
Her money money, she makin' makin'  
Look at the way she shakin' shakin'  
Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it  
Have you lustin' for her, go crazy face it  
Now don't stop, get it, get it  
The way she shakin' make you want to hit it  
Think she double jointed from the way she splitted  
Got you're head fucked up from the way she did it  
She's so much more than you're used to  
She know's just how to move to seduce you  
She gonna do the right thing and touch the right spot  
Dance in you're lap till you're ready to pop_

(Neji)

_She always ready, when you want it she want it  
Like a nymph fo, the info, I show you where to meet her  
On the late night, till daylight the club jumpin'  
If you want a good time, she gone give you what you want_

(Shikamaru):

_Let me talk to ya  
Baby it's a new age, you're like my new craze  
Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
Why don't you come over here, you got me saying_

(All)  
_Aayoo  
I'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me?  
Aayoo  
I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her _

Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her 

(Neji, after numerous hns and grunts)  
_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

(Sasuke):_  
Got a thing for that thing she got  
The way she make it tick, the way she make it pop  
Make it rain for us so she don't stop  
I ain't got to move, I can sit and watch  
In her fantasy, there's plain to see  
-Just how it be, on me, backstrokin', sweat soaking  
All up in my sex sheets_(None of the boys sang after the 5th line, but they did turn a few hundred shades of red)  
_When she ready to ride, I'm ready to roll  
I'll be in this bitch till the club close  
Watching her do her thing on all fours  
Now that that shit should be against the law_

(Neji)  
_From side to side, let the ride, break it down (down down)  
You know I like, when you hike and you throw it all around_

(Sasuke)  
_Different style, different move, damn I like the way you move  
Girl you got me thinking about, all the things I do to you  
Let's get it poppin' shorty we can switch positions  
From the couch to the counters in my kitchen_

(Shikamaru):

Let me talk to ya  
Baby it's a new age, you're like my new craze  
Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
Why don't you come over here, you got me saying 

(All)  
_Aayoo  
I'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me?  
Aayoo  
I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her_

(Neji)

_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you__ " _The boys finished to applause from the girls, laughter from Kiba and Choji, and a few, rather annoying, remarks from Lee.

"Mmmwah, mmwah, mmwah, lover boys!" Kiba teased, which resulted in 3 hits over the head, and one "What a drag"

"Hmm, Me next!" Kiba said, walking on stage, smiling. "Low by Flo-rida" (Suggested by i like pie 23)

_  
"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and oh  
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes  
She had them  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands  
That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was over, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo above her crack,  
I had to handle that,  
I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low" Kiba smiled, and instantly, the girls all yelled out the exact same thing. 

"PERVERT!" And Death Glared the dog trainer.

"Hmm, I love that song." Kiba said, and sat down.

"Yo, Forehead, go." Ino said, and Sakura sighed. "Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7"(Suggestion by kerapal bubbles)

_"Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
to let you go_

_  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
to let you go_

_  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_  
You'll always be the dream  
That fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know  
I'll never forget_

_  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no noo _

_  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be  
With you__ " _Sakura sang, and finished off with a peace sign._  
_"WHOO! Awesome Sakura!" Naruto yelled out, and everyone cheered.

"You are the best singer ever, Beautiful Blossom." Lee said, and got knocked out by Sasuke.

"Flirt with MY girlfriend, you die." He hissed.

"Over protective much, Uchiha? She doesn't belong to you." Kiba said, rolling his eyes(fake)

"Shut it, Mutt boy." sasuke muttered, his eyes flashing red with the Sharingan.

"Gosh, calm down, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, and looked around.

"Where did Choji go?" Asked Shikamaru, and Naruto glared at him.

"I was gonna say that!" He yelled out.

"So, wasn't that fun?" Ino asked, smiling.

"Hn." Neji and Sasuke grunted.

"More or Less." Shikamaru sighed.

"HELL YA!" The girls, plus Naruto, yelled out.

"Sooo, now what?" Sakura asked.

"It's midnight. Good night!" Naruto said, and the girls turned off the webcam, but they all forgot about the phones.

"So, that song Ayo Technology was good, wasn't it?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, so sweet." Sakura sighed.

"And gross." added Tenten.

"Yeah, It was... nice." Hinata said, and they all went back to sleep, after Sakura took her phone, and turned it off.

"Those girls are so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed."That's what I like about them."

* * *

THE END!!!!!! So, how do y'all like the ending? I'll post the sequel, but it won't be as long, probably just a 5-shot. 


End file.
